fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Mushroom Kingdom's Next Top Model
Mushroom Kingdom's Next Top Model is a reality show in the Mushroom Kingdom produced MKTV but it is also a Video Game in the real world and part of the MKTV Series produced by Vined Inc. The game is based off the reality show America's Next Top Model and is a competition modelling in the Mushroom World. Contests You get to choose one of the following girls to be your character throughout the competion of the rest the following 13 are randomly selected to be your housemates. *'Azalea' - a brunette tomboy who has appeared in Mario Golf and Mario Golf Advance tour. *'Beth' - a woman from Mario Tennis *'Ella' - a blonde who has first appeared in Mario Golf Advance tour *'Emi' - a purple haired nerd who first appeared in Mario Power Tennis. *'Emily' - a blonde woman with strong features who appeared in Mario Tennis and Mario Power Tennis *'Fay' - a woman from Mario Tennis *'Grace' - a beautiful red head who has appeared in Mario Golf and Mario Golf Advance Tour. *'Helen' - a strong willed woman with green hair who first appeared in Mario Golf Advance tour. *'Joy' - a woman from Mario Tennis *'Kate' - a woman whose hair varies between pink and blonde from Mario Tennis and Mario Power Tennis. *'Kyoko' - a woman from Mario Power Tennis *'Lisa' - a brunette woman from Mario Tennis. *'Maple' - a pretty blonde who first appeared in Mario Golf 64, she is very feminine. *'Napple' - a red head who first appeared in Mobile golf *'Nina' - a young brunette from Mario Tennis and Mario Power Tennis *'Pam' - a woman from Mario Tennis *'Paula' - a woman from Mario Power Tennis *'Plum' - a Tomboy who first appeared in Mario Golf 64 as the Partner of Princess Peach. *'Rozary' - a young woman with black hair from Mario Tennis. *'Sasha' - a shy young woman who first appeared in Mario Power Tennis. *'Sherry' - a young red head who has appeared in Mario Golf Advance Tour and Mario Golf. *'Tina' - an often silent tomboy brunette who first appeared in Mario Power Tennis. *'Tori' - an outspoken pink haired woman who first appeared in Mario Power Tennis. Judges *'Princess Peach' Host- Princess Peach is the host of the show and the head judge she sits in the middle at panel and hands the girls their photos back, she is a retired supermodel herself. *'Pauline' Legendary Supermodel - Pauline is a retired Supermodel as well and sits on the left at judging, she helps the contests during different challanges and is also a photographer and actress. *'Luigi' Fashion Photographer - Luigi, that's right Luigi is a fashion photographer and sits towards the right of Peach and takes pictures of the girls during some of the challanges. *'Stanley' Fashion Designer - Stanley retired from his career as a greenhouse watchmen and became a legendary fashion designer with his line "the Bugman" and sits towards the left of Peach. The contestents wear his gowns for one challange. *'Toad' - Although he is not a judge he is the stylist for the sets and advises the girls on their photoshoots and helps them out every week. Maintence & Makeovers The girl that you choose has to be taken care off, you have to practice your runway on the runway in the house, your speaking skills by interacting with girls and practicing in the mirror, you also have to workout to keep her figure unless you want to cross over to the plus sized category which will make things a lot harder during the competition keeping the figure also includes eating right. The house has both a gym and a swimming pool. Your girl needs to practice poses in the mirror to get the best results in the photoshoots, she can do this as a group activity with other girls. With all of these you need to also make sure that your girl gets enough sleep. Once the competition is down to twelve girls and two have been eliminated the remaining girls will recieve a makeover, many girls will cry (some are just inclined to do so, there is nothing you can do to stop this) while other girls will be excited. At the end of the make over they will have a photoshoot with another one still at the end of that week. They will have very different hair styles which will either help or hinder the girls in the forcoming weeks depending on the girls attitude and how much practice she gets with her new look. Photoshoots & Challanges Every week the girls get a photoshoot which has different themes and involve the girls dressing up in different outfits to that theme. The player must control their girl and make her pose with her body and with her face, good results from the photoshoot usually lock a place in for next week however a bad shoot can put the girl at risk of elimination, it is one of the most important parts of the game. Each week the girls recieve a different challange which can include posing, runway, photography and many other things where you must do your best to get your girl to win, the prizes can be anything from diamonds to immunity or extra frames at photoshoots, they are all very important rewards that will help your girl survive this week, if she gets the first call out that week as well then it will help her in the long run as well. Call outs & Eliminations At panel when Peach calls out the names of the girls that are safe, the first girl called will have her photo framed and hung on the wall which will remain as a gallery in the house for the girls to reflect upon. The last two girls called must step foward, this is the bottom two Peach will then assess their performance this week and throughout the competition, if your girl is eliminated then it is game over and you must start again. International When there are just five contestants remaining the player and the other NPCs are flown over to a foreign country, every time you play it is a randomly selected place from a different country. Sarasaland Chai Kingdom The caiptal of Sarasaland is the Chai Kingdom which also happens to be their fashion capital while here the girls will model all sorts of different desert styled clothes as well as more eastern clothes. Daisy appears here in the finale of the "show" as one of the guest judges, she is a revered supermodel in Sarasaland. Hyrule Hyrule Castle Town The fashion capital of Hyrule is Hyrule Castle Town and is one of the more popular foreign destinations for visitors to the kingdom, here the fashions are more medieval styled and there is little flesh shown, it is very upper class here and floor length gowns are in every photoshoot. Zelda appears here in the finale of the "show" as one of the guest judges, she is a revered supermodel in Hyrule. Ordon Village Though a rather small place Ordon Village has gained quite the reputation in the fashion world having the newest most fashionable thing in the world at the moment "faux fur" it had never been heard of before but this fake fur was made so the people wouldn't have to kill their livestock it looks very nice better than real fur! Ilia appears here in the finale of the "show" as one of the guest judges, she is a revered supermodel in Hyrule. Kakariko Village It is usually thought of as a spiritual place but Kakariko Village is also known for it's risque fashions showing more skin than anywhere else in the country, they are also big on symbolism in their fashions they are heavily influenced by animals and spirits here. Luda appears here in the finale of the "show" as one of the guest judges, she is a revered supermodel in Hyrule. Warioland Diamond City One of the biggest cities in the entire world as you would guess Diamond City has a huge fashion industry and their fashion world is youth obssesed and may proove difficult for the older competitors. Their clothes are short and bright.Mona appears here in the finale of the "show" as one of the guest judges, she is a revered supermodel in Warioland. Kanto Saffron City The biggest city in all of Kanto and often speculated to be it's capital Saffron City is a busteling metropolis and is a perfect breeding ground for fashion. Pink and Purple are very common colours here and their fashion shows are known to be over the top and risky for all those watching and doing the catwalk but they are well worth it. Sabrina appears in the finale of the "show" as one of the guest judges, she is the mayor of Saffron City and well known for her interest in fashion. Vermillion City A smaller city that is starting to grow larger with the opening of Devon Corp very soon, it's fashion industry is mainly swimwear as Vermillion is well known for it's beautiful beaches and stunning scenery. There is a market for outfits but swimwear is the main focus here and plus sized models may find it hard. Tucker a retired male model makes an appearce in the finale of the "show" as one of the guest judges. Johto Goldenrod City The biggest city in the district is situated along the coastline but it is known best for it's high rising buildings and it's fast paced life it has been dubbed the city that very rarely sleeps in comparasin to Neon City which never sleeps. The fashion here is very floraly influenced and is big on colour. Whitney appears here in the finale of the "show" as one of the guest judges, she is a revered supermodel in Johto. Blackthorn City A quiet respectful city is whats usual thought of but it really has a busteling underlife. The fashion in Blackthorn is over the top and very dramatic with thing such as capes and long flowing dresses with trains and then plunging necklines, they are very diverse and strange but also flattering. Claire appears here in the finale of the "show" as one of the guest judges, she is a revered supermodel in Johto. Category: Fan Games Category:Mario (series)